


Star Crossed

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Gen, Horses, M/M, They're all animals though, humans mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: The stables is actually called Star Crossed, but also the dogs could be seen as star crossed lovers. Anyway! Still deciding if the other place is a farm or just people with a couple horses.You guys don't seem to care about my original characters and animals...but I don't care. I like writing them, so here's two different places with horses and dogs, the humans really barely mentioned.>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<





	Star Crossed

Sword Dancer, a stallion whom was now a gelding, shook out his coat and snorted. He stamped a hoof, blue eyes looking around where he actually could see, then he huffed and went back to grazing. He was still a dressage horse, though had heard something called retiring would happen in a year or two. He obviously had no idea what that word meant. It, in fact, actually meant nothing to the nineteen year old horse, as most human words meant nothing. He perked his ears when he heard "Good ol boy, come here and have a carrot."

As he was getting his treat, a mare named Shine Like the Moon was being put through her paces in one of the rings. At the same time, Favor and Paddy whom were mates, both with pretty patterns, were also grazing. Well, they had been, but now the black overo and the bay tobiano were napping. Light It Up, or Flare, and Burn It Down, or Flame, two red brothers, were also napping. Meanwhile Vector, the owners' dog, had gone to the place next door. He wanted to see his mate Astral, not that anyone knew the two male dogs were mates.

Anyhow, the brown dog panted and smiled as he looked at the white and black mixed breed. He himself was a purebred Poodle, probably what people would think of as an odd dog to have for a stable. Not that they'd gotten him for the stable, they'd gotten him because they loved dogs. Anyhow, the Poodle licked the white and black dog, then he too laid down. The humans, meanwhile, were checking Free to Fly, or Freedom. They'd bred her to the fifteen year old quarter horse stallion Black Knight, knowing they'd get just lovely babies.

That is if it actually worked...which they were hoping for because they wanted more horses to train for herding and roping. The blue eyed black stallion, with his blaze and three socks, was used for herding. The chestnut mare, meanwhile, was the resident roping horse. The vet did her thing, smiling as she said "You're having a baby, she's a couple months along I'd say." They cheered and thanked her, knowing they'd bred her months ago so it made sense. At the same time, two geldings of two different breeds were out grazing in the pasture. 

These were ten year old Thoroughbred Parker, an ex racer now used as a trail horse. He had soft brown eyes and a lovely bay coat, and was mates with the other gelding, not that humans would know. The other gelding, Vanita, was a North Amerixan Spotted Draft horse. He was white with bay patches, his eyes equally as soft a brown as the leggy one beside him.

These are their lives and loves.


End file.
